Assassinated Love
by LookBeyondReality
Summary: 7 years after the graduation Ceremony, Valkyrie is summoned by the ministry of defense along with her other ex-classmates, to annihilate a new threat to humanity. Unfortunately, she has to spend time with her ex-boyfriend Karma, and has to resist his charms. Karma/Valkyrie Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Skulduggery Pleasant Crossover.


Ok now, this is the first chapter of my new fic Assassinated Love and I would like to point our that The Skulduggery verse belongs to Derek Landy and the Ansatsu Kyoshitsu verse to Yusei Matsui.

I do not profit in any way from writing this fic, and I am desperately looking for a beta.

"Ow! "a bang was heard and the following chuckle made bypassing guests turn around in confusion.

"Valkyrie... I know I'm handsome but you don't have to throw yourself all over me to get a taste. Ever heard of asking?" Skulduggery drawled smoothly.

"Shut up _Skull_ and get over yourself! I tripped, and that's it." Said girl sneered in embarrassment, pushing her long dark tresses out of her pale face. She had tripped over her dress while steering towards the buffet table, and had landed on her friends chest.

"Keep telling lying to yourself hun. I'm irresistible and you know it." His facade blinked at her seductively and she couldn't help but to burst out laughing. He gave her a mock hurt look and grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her in the other direction.

"Where are we going? Look I'm sorry I laughed in your face, but you have to admit it's pretty funny. C'mon man I'm hungry, don't punish me by withholding food, that cruel..." Valkyrie apologized, while trying to keep her laughter in bay.

"We're going to say hi to a couple of friends of ours. Dinner can wait, but you won't forgive yourself if you miss this." She rolled her eyes in frustration, but conceded to his point. He was, after all, most of the time right. Not that she would ever admit it out loud.

As they walked to a more remote part of the ballroom, she couldn't help but recognize four male figures waiting for them around a round table.

"Oh My Gawd guys! It's been too long!" Valkyrie squealed as she threw herself in ghastly's arms.

The scarred tailor smiled as soon as he caught her and hugged his little sister for all he was worth. He twirled her around, making her hair and dress billow around them, and look like a tornado of black to the rest of the world.

"Okay, okay, enough... I might throw up if you continue" she laughed as he lowered her back to the ground.

"It's good seeing you Val. As you said, it's been far too long." He hugged her one last time before her released the woman. She kissed on the cheek and whirled around to greet her other three friends.

"She looks better now, doesn't she?" Skulduggery punched his old friend on the arm in greeting, only to be returned the favor. Said friend only smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah. She does. How do you think she'll react when she sees them?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell her that they were coming." They both stood back and watched her laugh with Dexter and Saracen while hanging off Anton's arm, who looked very uncomfortable with his predicament. The Boxer sighed and shook his head at the Detective.

"You're a real moron Skul. She will be overwhelmed by the situation." The skeleton smiled and shook his skull.

"She'll handle it. It trained her to be prepared to think out of the box when cornered."

"If you say so.."

The conversation was interrupted by the girl they were talking about, who had attempted to run to them and had once again tripped over the hem of her floor-length dress and landed on Skulduggery's chest.

"Now I told you dear, if you want a piece, just ask-"

"Shut UP! Dammit you know I'm not used to dresses! And Stop Laughing Saracen!" The tension was broken and they all burst into laughter. Valkyrie however was not pleased. She blushed and complained about their childishness while huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. The Men watched her rant at them in friendly adoration and when she saw the lack of reaction to her anger she got even more embarrassed.

"You guys are so mean! I'm so gonna tell China..." the young detective mumbled under her breath as she sauntered away.

Valkyrie could not believe the nerve of her friends. They knew very well that that she was used to wearing her combat clothes (trousers, shirt, jacket, boots) or one of her Sanctuary bodysuits. Not dresses or gowns. Those were not included in her job description so she had no need for them. The rare occurrences in which she had to wear them, were exactly that, _rare._ As she sunk into her hatred for long clothes (except for her floor-length coats, which were her favorite items of clothing she owned) she didn't notice the heavy gaze of a foreign couple.

As she reached the refreshment table, Valkyrie finally snapped out of her negative thoughts and happily grabbed a plate and piled a mountain full of mini-quiches and small samples of various salads on it. While she chose meticulously her food, she heard a pair of footsteps approaching either the table or herself. When she saw the shadow of a hand grab for her bare shoulder, she expertly balanced her plate in one hand while blocking the soon to be offending hand with her free arm. She looked at the face of the owner of the hand, and would have dropped the plate if it weren't for her remarkable acting talent and her flawless balance.

Both of which had been ingrained into her by Skulduggery, and her old martial arts teacher, Tadaomi Karasuma, the very same one who stood before her with a small teasing smirk on his handsome face.

The only proof of her shock was the slight widening of her dark eyes.

"Good block, Cain. But then again, you were one of the best students I taught hand-to-hand combat." But sadly, when situations got out of hand, Valkyries mouth had a habit of loosing its filters and babble the dumbest shit on earth.

"Ohmigawd SENSEI! You're so old now! Look at all that grey hair! And those eyebrows still haven't changed in bushiness!"

"But you're chatter still hasn't died down after seven years. Goof to know that there are still some things that never change." He smirked at her, and she snapped her mouth shut, blushed in embarrassment, and silently cursed the fact that everyone seemingly enjoyed making fun of her on this particular night.

"I'm sorry, sensei. But you know I'm right, right? Except for the grey hair. That was a total exaggeration. Anyway, what are you doing here? Is it that time of the year again?" Valkyrie had the decency to look sheepish before bombarding with questions. Karasuma sighed in exasperation. He now remembered why it was a torture to teach her. She was just so curious.

"No, it's not that time of the year again. If I wanted to talk to you about that I would have called or send an e-mail, not spend a couple of hours traveling around the globe. No what I came to tell you is far more important and of urgency. I need to talk to you in private." His smile had vanished while he was talking and so had the playfulness of the conversation.

"Okay then. Shall we go discuss this pressing matter in the study?"

"Is it safe there?"

"Yes"

"Then please, show the way. But first we have to collect a very special someone that has to be included in what I have to tell you. They play a very substantial part of the matter."

The young woman frowned in confusion, but nodded anyway.

"Fine, go get them, I'll wait for you in the hallway" She said. When he nodded his approval and walked away to fetch this person, she pondered about her food. Should she take it with her or not?

She hadn't eaten since the previous night and she was starving, so she decided to take her plate with her.

The detective grabbed it with both hands, and walked towards one of the doors that led to the hallway, all the while nodding at people she had met during the years.

When she arrived into the large, warmly decorated hallway, Valkyrie leaned against the wall to wait for her old teacher.

She only had to wait for a couple of short minutes before she heard Karasuma's voice accompanied with that of a woman. She whirled around and was confronted once again by one of her old teachers.

"Bitch-sensei! Oh My it's been such a long time! And you haven't aged a day since I last saw you!"

Irina Jelavic smiled seductively and threw her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Thank you dear. I'm glad to see you and your beauty haven't been damaged in the last seven years. You still look positively ravishing." Irina declared, her pouty lips painted in a sinful red. Valkyrie sweatdropped.

"Thank you. Now please stop, this is making me uncomfortable."

The Ex-assassin laughed out loud, shook her pretty head and smirked at her partner.

"Ne, Karasuma, do I make you uncomfortable too?"she asked as she gripped his arm and pressed her huge melons against him. He gave her a deadpan look, and shook her off.

"Yes, now please refrain from doing so in public. Valkyrie, if you could lead the way to your study?" Karasuma nodded towards his old student, and she was quick to lead the way.

As they walked through the manor to reach their intended room, the young detective explained the history of her family and the various paintings they crossed. Including the huge tasteless painting of uncle Gordon.

Shortly before they arrived in the study, Valkyrie stopped to quickly grab a couple of items from her bedroom.

Now, as they finally settled into comfy armchairs around the fireplace, the young brunette had time to start her meal.

"So... What is it you are so insistent to discuss?" She asked between bites. The Japanese couple exchanged looks.

"Valkyrie-san, The ministry of defense desires the aid of the Assassination Classroom. A new threat has been analyzed and we are afraid that all attempts to neutralize it have been unsuccessful. Our last hope is the Assassination classroom, and it's wide ranged specializations."

During his speech, Valkyries movements had halted, and her usually expressive face was void of all emotions.

"So you came to recruit me?" Irina send her lover a hesitant glare.

"To sum it up, yes. We already gathered the rest of the class, including Nakamura whom we picked up in London, Nagisa whom we found holed up in an old motel learning from Lovro and... Karma."

The Slavic beauty stumbled over the redheads name, and frowned.

"Look Valkyrie. Just come with us, we'll tell you about the case when we're there along with the others, because explaining the same story 29 times is just exhausting. As soon as you arrive, The meeting begins, and if you don't want to take part in it, you can just return home."

The young brunette demeanor had changed in the course of a few minutes. She had become cold, like an ice-block, but now she looked like she was burning with barely concealed fury.

"So you just came here to demand my help?" She asked through clenched teeth. Karasuma stiffened. He knew very well how explosive her temper could be if angered. She was so similar to her ex-boyfriend...

"No. We came to see you for the first time in 7 years, and we came to _ask_ for your help. We just propose that you hear what we have to say before you decline."

The detective seemed to deflate slowly, though she still remained cautious. It saddened her old teacher that the mention of a single name made her so incredibly furious. When that very same name used to make her smile more beautifully than a ray of sun.

"..."

"Please Valkyrie. We need you."

"...fine. But if I don't like it, I pack my luggage and I leave right though the front door, and if someone tries to stop me I will not be held accountable for my actions, capiche?"

The couple exchanged amused smirks, and they each stood up.

"Of course. Now, I feel like we have overstayed our welcome, so we'll just send you the info per e-mail."

"Whatever" came the angry reply, and the female detective stood up too. She turned her back to them and started to walk towards her huge desk. When she reached it, she rummaged through the drawers till she found a pen and a post-it. She scribbled a note on it and gave the paper to Karasuma.

"This is my new cell number. Send the info there. I don't check my mail nowadays. To much to do."

"Thank you Val. Truly." Irina and Tadaomi smiled sadly at her, and her angry glare softened.

"You're Welcome. I owe you one after all. Because of the whole incident and stuff..."

"Don't worry about it. Now, it's getting pretty late and we still have to catch a flight, so goodnight to you and we'll see you in three days." They exchanged quick hugs and kisses and the Japanese special Force agents finally left.

Valkyrie was left alone in her study, the haunting light of the fire flickering on her black dress and pale flesh. She sighed deeply, unzipped her dress and threw herself on her favorite armchair.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The phrase resonated in the richly decorated room, and she could have sworn she heard Karma laugh in her ear.

Ok! This was the first chapter of Assassinated Love.

Thank you for reading and please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it.

Anyway, I know I wrote some confusing things so I'm gonna explain them here.

The bodysuit: You know how Natasha Romanov wears those S.H.I.E.L.D. combat bodysuits... I had the idea that the sanctuary decided to make some for their employees too, so here we go.

Ballroom: I forgot to elaborate, but this is at some reunification Ball after the War of the Sanctuaries.

Ghastly, Anton, and Dexter are not dead, because I'm in denial. Erskin however is a traitor, and I hate those, so no way he's getting a role in my story.


End file.
